guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Macros
Warning! This page is for Serious Business only! Random Spam Yeah erm.. welcome, unsigned person? —♥May♥Wick♥ 17:38, 21 March 2008 (UTC) :no u --Macros 17:45, 21 March 2008 (UTC) QENI D LA NBA OLLE XK M KIERES VANE AR skill updates please read the red text --[[User:FireFox|'FireFox']] 21:58, 19 January 2007 (CST) :Ah alright, sorry. Forgot these changes aren't permanent yet. >.< --Macros 21:59, 19 January 2007 (CST) Image Titling Macros, your image Image:1890.JPG is too generically titled. If you could re-upload that image with a more descriptive name, by following the directions for image naming here, it would be much appreciated. --User:Albinobird 00:06, 5 April 2007 (CDT) :I don't use it anymore, deleting it is fine. --Macros 10:53, 5 April 2007 (CDT) Recent Notes cleanup I think it is good that you are trying to reduce the amount of clutter which clearly exists in the wiki, but I think you are deleting wayyy too much. M s4 17:14, 12 May 2007 (CDT) :Most of that is obvious stuff that can be found in the skill description, or general knowledge about the game. --Macros 17:16, 12 May 2007 (CDT) ::I think I agree with M s4. Its one thing to eliminate things that are overly verbose but some things are useful. Plus I don't think I'd flag those as minor edits. — [[User:JediRogue|'JediRogue']] (talk | ) 17:45, 12 May 2007 (CDT) :::Sorry, I have my minor edit box automatically checked. :P Forget to turn it off. --Macros 18:42, 12 May 2007 (CDT) ::::Yes, I could in fact infer most of the notes that you did delete with general knowledge of the game, but there are many newbies that do not know even 30% of the skills in the game and refer to wiki to help them out in the game. These notes greatly help them. M s4 16:13, 13 May 2007 (CDT) :::::Then by all means, I won't stop you from adding any other notes you want. --Macros 17:23, 13 May 2007 (CDT) Eternal Aura I believe the fact that it recharges the avatar skills when no other skill in the game has done it so far, and even though the avatar skills say "disabled" for 120 seconds is very noteworthy. I'm not going to break the revert policy, though. Consensus will decide. Spen 20:16, 15 June 2007 (CDT) :I found it very obvious and knew without even testing that it would recharge forms. Disabled only means Diversion and HRT things won't work on it, otherwise it's just a normal recharge. If someone else re-adds the note I won't remove it again though. --Macros 20:19, 15 June 2007 (CDT) ::Well, every other skill in the game that should work past the disabled for 120 seconds thing thus far has not, whereas this skill has. If you viewed the talk page, most of the people discussing were unsure, and it had to be tested. I think that alone merits mention, because some people didn't know. Spen 20:24, 15 June 2007 (CDT) :::If you somehow got a hold of Assassin's Promise I'm sure it would recharge forms. --Macros 20:29, 15 June 2007 (CDT) Delete (wijz) (gesch) . . k Golden bow‎; 19:04 . . (+29) . . Macros (Talk | bijdragen) (wijz) (gesch) . . N Golden bow‎; 19:04 . . (+118) . . 86.43.210.4 (Talk) (New page: We are Golden Bow, A guild in Guild wars we are looking for members so if you want to join p.m me Jimmy Dread in game!) Lol, ur fast :P —[[User:ShadyGuy|'Shady'Guy]] 14:06, 1 July 2007 (CDT) :People have said that before. --Macros 14:07, 1 July 2007 (CDT) :: :P —[[User:ShadyGuy|'Shady'Guy]] 14:09, 1 July 2007 (CDT) summon spirits why did you revert my edit to spirit about summon spirits? read the skill, use it, and note how it heals YOU not THEM. — ~Soqed Hozi~ 17:00, 12 August 2007 (CDT) :Because it doesn't? --Macros 19:46, 12 August 2007 (CDT) ::yes it does. — ~Soqed Hozi~ 01:33, 13 August 2007 (CDT) :::Try testing it. I went to the Isle of the Nameless, cast a spirit, used Spirit Transfer, walked a bit away, then used Summon Spirits. The spirit got healed. I stood next to the student of bleeding and I did not get healed. --Macros 10:48, 13 August 2007 (CDT) :::::ok confirmed, it does heal the spirit. But previously, ie. a week or two after they were released, it healed the caster. I used to use as a minor self heal on my necro for titan source and luxon FFF. Then it DEFINATELY healed me. Apoligies (sp). — ~Soqed Hozi~ 13:27, 13 August 2007 (CDT) That guy... Excuse me if I sound like a noob, but why did that guy who messed up alot of pages target you? Was there any reason that he chose you but not me or some other guy? Flechette 08:25, 17 August 2007 (CDT) :Typical vandal. He picked random pages. Macros was the first one to give him a warning, which the vandal naturally would see as a challange. It is by the way generally not of much use to argue with such people. Notify an admin to perform the ban and rollback whatever crap they did and just be doen with it. --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 08:38, 17 August 2007 (CDT) ::Because I was the first person to revert his edits. No other reason. I would have reverted his edits when he came back as 67., but I thought that would cause more harm than good because he would just vandalize more to spite me. --Macros 08:39, 17 August 2007 (CDT) Ah okay, just a another idiot on the prowl.... Flechette 08:43, 17 August 2007 (CDT) :I've let an admin know now, as I dont like how they wiped my user page clean (its just too awesome for some people) — ~Soqed Hozi~ 13:14, 17 August 2007 (CDT) Spectral Vaettir So you tested the other elements then, huh? I was going to do that myself, but the preview weekend ended before I had the chance to.-- (Talk) ( ) 17:27, 29 August 2007 (CDT) Blank Images Well, i just noticed someone deleted past images...:S I can't reupload neither. :/ Hello I was hoping to be welcomed to the wiki with open arms, as I have hundreds of thoughtful edits I intend to make, in an effort to make this wiki a better, more complete guide to guild wars. I wish you would discuss my changes before reverting them. :( :( --66.28.139.242 Where's an admin when you need one! He won't stop 0.o I asume he wants you banned? Lol I'll probably have one as well in a few minutes if this keeps up. Silver Sunlight 06:34, 14 September 2007 (CDT) :You haven't done anything to deserve a ban Silver Sunlight. I believe that Marcos hasn't followed policy, and so an admin should look at his conduct and decide. :As for the admins, they mostly all quit, at least the active ones. This is terrible, because it would mean open season if a real vandal were to show up. --66.28.139.242 ::I know i didn't, nor did you... I added an admin review tag to the page and your ban should be lifted as well after the admin reviewed that article, untill then I'll just sit and wait ;) Silver Sunlight 06:40, 14 September 2007 (CDT) Random edit Hi, please don't do this again. It's in violation of GW:1RV as well as being immature. Biscuits 16:11, 16 September 2007 (CDT) :Did you read my edit? You reverted the wrong thing. :P --Macros 16:12, 16 September 2007 (CDT) ::Hahahaha OK I'm very sorry! >.< Been getting a teeeeny bit fed up of the vandalism lately - must've just seen red "of the crap" and clicked. Biscuits 16:16, 16 September 2007 (CDT) :::Haha, it's ok. --Macros 16:17, 16 September 2007 (CDT) prices You're not supposed to list prices?????--Bandit :) 21:49, 19 September 2007 (CDT) :Yup. --Macros 22:11, 19 September 2007 (CDT) ::oh lol i wish i had know that before i did all that work lol, its ok... its ok :( --Bandit :) 22:24, 19 September 2007 (CDT) ench table src at http://spreadsheets.google.com/pub?key=pYbq9XUMlkOD47GGYpniyUg , http://spreadsheets.google.com/pub?key=pYbq9XUMlkOD47GGYpniyUg&output=xls --Vidnuev 18:16, 9 October 2007 (UTC) :I see, I'd like to use sheet 2 since it uses whole numbers. It also needs an entry for 62 seconds. I don't have Excell so I can't open it in that, is there any other way to edit it? --Macros 18:21, 9 October 2007 (UTC) ::Nevermind, I created an account on Google, I'll edit it from there. --Macros 18:31, 9 October 2007 (UTC) :::That's what I was going to suggest -- e-mail me your address nad I cna jsut cshare this with you through google. You could also get openoffice...--Vidnuev 19:09, 9 October 2007 (UTC) Macros, the Trivia Purger Silver Sunlight 13:28, 26 October 2007 (UTC) :Lol, has MP47 seen this? --Macros 16:06, 26 October 2007 (UTC) :::O 2 trivia purgers -- -- (s)talkpage 16:15, 26 October 2007 (UTC) :::There can never be enough of them :P Silver Sunlight 12:59, 27 October 2007 (UTC) Help! Can someone tell me what image license template I have to use on my Xandra fan club pic? It was taken from the GW:EN manual and cropped. --Macros 17:12, 27 October 2007 (UTC) Unneccesary You just took out the note that it is the fastest speed boost available (on Dash, the template.) What do you think the purpose of 'notes' are? -- Skax459 23:10, 6 November 2007 (UTC) :Quick reference notes are for things like "this skill causes you to lose all energy" or "damage is armor ignoring." If you want to add that note I think it should belong on the skill page itself, however I would say it's the fastest speed buff available to the player, as a few other skills give 50%. --Macros 23:15, 6 November 2007 (UTC) ::Additionally, the fact that it is fasted would be apparent from the qr itself. It doesn't need to be noted separately. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 23:29, 6 November 2007 (UTC) :::Ok. I will keep that in mind. -- Skax459 23:30, 6 November 2007 (UTC) Halo Axe trivia Re: your recent edit to the Halo Axe article "how is it identical" in response to my edit. Answer: no idea! :) I'm just fixing wikipedia links, a large number of those are going to be in Trivia sections, so don't be "shooting the messager", just because I clean em, don't mean I always agree with em, just sometimes if I not know enough about the subject matter to make a judgement call, I tend to leave it be. --Wolfie (talk| ) 02:58, 21 November 2007 (UTC) :I know you didn't put it there, it's been there since... *looks at history* August. --Macros 03:06, 21 November 2007 (UTC) Could you please explain... Why you reverted my edits on Demonic Remains/Dark remains? 24.83.195.130 19:06, 2 December 2007 (UTC) :Why would you place it? I highly doubt anyone would scam you with those. The more expensive ones aren't profitable to buy from other players... --- -- (s)talkpage 19:28, 2 December 2007 (UTC) ::Because no one is going to scam you with them. They're worthless. And sure, they look alike, but so do Shadowy Remnants, Azure Remains and Smoking Remains. I don't think it's worth mentioning. --Macros 00:54, 3 December 2007 (UTC) Trivia Purging I...worship...you. Thanks for removing the gay-ass trivia on the mandragor page!-- (Talk) ( ) 03:18, 9 December 2007 (UTC) :lol --Macros 03:21, 9 December 2007 (UTC) Bredyss' Staff Hiya there Macros. I noticed that you were wanting Bredyss' Staff on Jennalee's talk page, and i've got one you can have. =) Add me ingame on Malum Ad Infinitum. Bigrat2 Talk 09:28, 9 December 2007 (UTC) :Sure, how much do you want for it? --Macros 16:08, 9 December 2007 (UTC) ::Thanks again Bigrat :) --Macros 02:29, 10 December 2007 (UTC) :::Welcome. =) Bigrat2 Talk 02:31, 10 December 2007 (UTC) Chaos Gloves Oopsie... Forgot he always removed some stuff too :O --- -- (s)talkpage 17:12, 17 January 2008 (UTC) :heh np --Macros 17:12, 17 January 2008 (UTC) QDV prevents me from posting it on his page... So I'll speak my mind here. Notes This skill can also be used to resuscitate anons who are too stupid to remember how to breathe. Just whack them over the head a few times and their brains are sure to get some oxygen. --Macros 23:14, 23 January 2008 (UTC) Alcus Nailbiter Hiya Macros, any idea when this NPC got renamed? Checked today, and sure enough he'd been changed, but don't recall seeing anything mentioned on the Game Updates (although, Anet have a long history of making "small incidental" changes like renaming a boss, NPC etc without annoucement, just curious if you know when it happened?). PS: Gotta head off right now, so if you get a chance, might wanna re-upload "Image:Alcus Nailbighter.jpg" under the corrected name too. --Wolfie (talk| ) 09:00, 7 February 2008 (UTC) :I have no idea. I never noticed his name was "Nailbighter" and I only checked to see if it was "Nailbiter" last night. To me the Consumables was more important. :P --Macros 18:28, 7 February 2008 (UTC) stuff Thanks for the congrats :) Btw, if you have indented and want to start your text with an asterisk, you could put a space in front of it, like : *this. Perhaps more convenient than nowiki tags :P--- -- (s)talkpage 14:10, 3 March 2008 (UTC) ::Cool, thanks. --Macros 15:17, 3 March 2008 (UTC) Your name isn't "Red" You are now and forever "MRCOS" [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 03:19, 21 March 2008 (UTC) Hakaru (no more reverts please, this info is correct). AGF and all, but it's just a name. Proof please? Jamster 18:41, 26 March 2008 (UTC) :The proof is on the talkpage. — (P)/(T) 18:42, 26 March 2008 (UTC) ::Funny, read that over twice and mised it o.o Jamster 18:44, 26 March 2008 (UTC) ... You got something more?-- The Gates Assassin 03:54, 29 March 2008 (UTC) :Yes --Macros 13:50, 29 March 2008 (UTC) ::No. Thats because you hit someone in frenzy or something like that. This, without anything helping it such as level or dungeon bossyness can do more damage. That normally does about 150, this does 600. Please, Find me another skill that says target foe takes SIX HUNDERED DAMAGE.-- The Gates Assassin 18:38, 29 March 2008 (UTC) :::Yes.-- (Talk) ( ) 18:42, 29 March 2008 (UTC) ::::gg...-- The Gates Assassin 19:57, 29 March 2008 (UTC) :::::Mmhmm. You do realize that damage is highly situational and that things like armor, skills, and stuff will change it? So saying "this is the highest damage skill in the game" is pretty stupid because I could aggro all the dredge in Urgoz's Warren and use Savannah Heat on them... I bet I'd do more than 1,000 damage. Or aggro all the Sickened Animals in Minister Cho's Estate. Or use a catapult. :::::On a side note claiming "that doesn't count because you used Frenzy" reminded me of people saying "you shouldn't win because you're so cheap" in SSBB. Yes I'm an addict. --Macros 22:20, 29 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::That wasnt my point...My point was this: If I said take Shock and Lightning orb and asked you what does more damage, would you say "Shock, if the target had no armor, frenzy, heal sig and you just happened to be level 800"? Lightning orb says 25% armor pen and 106 damage and shock says...less. -- The Gates Assassin 06:31, 30 March 2008 (UTC) Staves Did you seriously want a staff? I couldn't tell if it was a joke or not, but I've got an r9 gold inscribable Soul Spire if you want, it's got crap mods, but not that hard to get the upgrades. --Powersurge360 21:42, 10 April 2008 (UTC) :I'm looking for Arachni's Staff or The Bloodburner because I'm lazy and don't want to buy more than 1 item. However, I just bid on an Arachni's Staff on GWG so I think I don't have to shop around anymore. --Macros 21:49, 10 April 2008 (UTC) ??? Why're you re-reverting? According to Jedi, those articles are breaking GW:ULC, so I'm renaming the category? — Warw/Wick 18:36, 5 May 2008 (UTC) TMS You ec'd me with literally exactly the same end result... --- -- (s)talkpage 20:05, 11 May 2008 (UTC) :lmao --Macros 20:05, 11 May 2008 (UTC) Category:Enchanting Unique items Thnx for helping me set that up =) -Thecaretaker91 06:56, 12 May 2008 (UTC) :No problem --Macros 06:58, 12 May 2008 (UTC) Mafia Update! I plan to start giving out roles for my game of mafia in the coming week. To make sure you're still coming, please re-add your name to the confirmation list at User:JediRogue/Mafia. Make sure that your email is set in your preferences and that you are set to receive emails from other users so I can send you your role. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 03:38, 17 May 2008 (UTC) :Done and done. --Macros 12:17, 17 May 2008 (UTC) ::You did it twice?-- GoLdEnMaMa TALK TO MEH!! 19:35, 24 May 2008 (UTC) :::She asked me to do 2 things: re-add my name to the confirmation list and make sure I am set to receive e-mail from the wiki. --Macros 00:48, 25 May 2008 (UTC) Necromancer Trainers I'd have to agree with the person wayyy up there about u deleting too much. The reason I put the thing about trainers is some people may get lost and look on the necromancer page for necromancer trainers. It may seem stupid, but there are those noobs that just need a lot of help, and there is otherwise no obvious way to find the necromancer trainers. Lee 17:50, 24 May 2008 (UTC) :If so, then you should put the trainers for all the campaigns, for all the professions. --Macros 18:30, 24 May 2008 (UTC) Ok, I just didn't really think that the other campaigns needed it because the trainers for them aren't really spaced out like Prophecies trainers are. I will add them in the future. Lee Congrats You are now a vandal. 22:13, 4 June 2008 (UTC) :Drat. I guess I have to be banned. --Macros 22:13, 4 June 2008 (UTC) ::(edit conflict) Join the club!-- (Talk) ( ) 22:14, 4 June 2008 (UTC) :::I made a userbox a while ago, let me see if I can find it. 22:14, 4 June 2008 (UTC) 22:15, 4 June 2008 (UTC) Thanks :) -- - talk 18:15, 14 June 2008 (UTC) :lmao --Macros Tell it like it is, bro! (Talkpage Spam) You write "The kind of people who take care and maintain the wiki on a daily basis. They have a personal stake in the wiki, and a reason to visit it, which is why they stick around." Better than I could have expressed it myself - well, actually, better than I did express it, so.. I'm impressed. ;-) --◄mendel► 08:13, 25 June 2008 (UTC) :Why thank you :) --Macros 08:20, 25 June 2008 (UTC) monaco.css I can't renenber specifically what you wanted removed when you were on IRC, but I figured out what the yellow line was you were talking about, and I figured out how to make the "post at the bottom and sign your comments" message go away. Take what I have here and paste it into User:Macros/monaco.css, assuming you have the patience to deal with monaco. --Shadowcrest 02:57, 6 August 2008 (UTC) :If you have monobook, you should edit User:Macros/monobook.css, obviously. --- -- (s)talkpage 09:46, 6 August 2008 (UTC) ::Thanks, but I've had that for ages now. In fact, it's the only reason I keep my monobook.css, as I don't use it for anything else. --Macros 14:11, 6 August 2008 (UTC) :::The first line makes monaco much less ugly and gets rid of that ugly bar. --Shadowcrest 16:31, 6 August 2008 (UTC) ...Response That was.. disturbing. --- -- (s)talkpage 15:49, 27 August 2008 (UTC) :I found it hilarious :P --Macros 16:25, 27 August 2008 (UTC) ::I'm posting from a gay bar and I don't see you anywhere. (T/ ) 14:18, 28 August 2008 (UTC) NOXion buster The Countdown isn't part of the skill. He uses Countdown, and then he starts the casting. It's uninterruptable because there is nothing there to interrupt. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 16:50, 6 September 2008 (UTC) :The way it works is: He uses Countdown. For the next 10 seconds, Ion Buster is uninterruptible. When countdown ends, Ion Buster can be interrupted. If you're saying he waits until the 10 seconds is up to start casting Ion Buster, I haven't seen that happen. Usually he uses Ion Buster right away. --Macros 17:11, 6 September 2008 (UTC) ::I don't know what happens when you go in, but whenever I've seen it, he uses countdown, and can't start the cast of the Buster until the countdown is 0. Sometimes he does use another version of Countdown before he fires, but he never uses Ion Buster before his first countdown is finished. And even if that wasn't true, that would make NOXion buster uninterruptable, because Countdown lasts the same amount of time as NOXion's casting time. And I know it can be interrupted. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 17:13, 6 September 2008 (UTC) :::He counts and then uses while counting on most occasions. Sometimes he waits a second or two, but he never waits a full 10 seconds. This is why daze a nd migraine are so useful, because without them, you have a variable slight window of time at the end of the spell. — Powersurge360 17:17, 6 September 2008 (UTC) :::(edit conflict) Well, everytime I've done this, I bring 2 BHA's, so he's constantly dazed. I know that even with the entire party auto-attacking him, Ion Buster never gets interrupted... until the number above his head reaches 0. Then 1 hit is enough to interrupt it. --Macros 17:18, 6 September 2008 (UTC) ::::I think I've figured out what happens now. He can't use the Buster more times than he's completed the Countdown, but if he's counting down to charge his next Buster, his first can't be interrupted. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 17:27, 6 September 2008 (UTC) :::::I find it doubtful that it would be something so complex. --Macros 17:40, 6 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::It's a stateoftheart Golem. Do you not find stateoftheart tech complex? :) --- -- (s)talkpage 17:42, 6 September 2008 (UTC) :::::::Not really. stateoftheart is kind of like 8th grade algebra to one of my intellect. :::::::On another note, my guildie has like 17 chars, so I'm sure I'll be killing NOX again. I'll make sure to check to see what he does then. --Macros 17:50, 6 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::::The simplest explanation is that Countdown has an effect not mentioned in the description, namely, "For 10 seconds, you cannot be interrupted." —Dr Ishmael 18:06, 6 September 2008 (UTC) Just beat Nox again. The first time he used Countdown, he used Ion Buster right away, without waiting for the countdown to finish or start a second one. --Macros 18:46, 6 September 2008 (UTC) :I've been able to interrupt Ion Buster in the middle of its activation. (before 10s over) Had BHA and Extend Conditions and a ton of hard interrupts, and even if he was Dazed sometimes the skill would get interrupted way before the halfway point. Like almost immediately. (T/ ) 14:29, 7 September 2008 (UTC) Twisting Jaws I'd like to revert this edit because I didn't understand it, and had to look at the previous to understand what you meant. Hate to revert it without saying anything to you though. — Powersurge360 02:10, 16 September 2008 (UTC) :Why is it difficult to understand? --Macros 02:12, 16 September 2008 (UTC) ::Because I had no idea what you were talking about? I don't know quite how to answer that question, I just couldn't understand the new note. I guess the normal bit made it hard to understand. I think I'll edit slightly to be clearer and not use a pseudo-word. — Powersurge360 02:15, 16 September 2008 (UTC) :::Yeah, that is better. Thanks. --Macros 02:17, 16 September 2008 (UTC) Holy Veil stacking Why do you think it would be overpowered. I thought it was common knowledge to any PvPer. You can always pm me (add Bad Salad) and I'll prove it to you with my heroes. For now, I'll revert it back to my version, please pm me and let me show it to you before reverting it back again... I don't want one of those wiki dramas. --D1m 14:23, 22 September 2008 (UTC) :This is what I said in game, but I'll put it here for documentation purposes: :I thought it would be overpowered because someone could cast it 5-6 times, having 1 pip of degen, and removing 5-6 hexes at the same time. :I didn't realize you meant multiple people had to a) bring the skill and cast it on the same person and b) each have 1 pip of degen. That makes it somewhat less overpowered :P --Macros 14:44, 22 September 2008 (UTC) ::It worked out for the better anyway... my version kept confusing people :) --D1m 15:20, 22 September 2008 (UTC) .exe and such See Project:Wikia_staff_noticeboard#not_uploading_.bmp_files. Too lazy to remove the underscores. 22:24, 24 September 2008 (UTC) :Thanks, Felix. --Macros 22:35, 24 September 2008 (UTC) macros, keylogger He'll probably never come back or post anything again and so I saw no reason to ban the user. Moreover, the GW:GNA policy says that we will never host content that is explicitly for breaking the rules etc., but not that we will ban users for taking such actions/encouraging them. Like, if a user created an article about TexMod hacks or some 3rd party program etc., we would probably delete it but not ban the user (unless ofc they kept spamming it). (T/ ) 05:40, 10 October 2008 (UTC) :Fine, but I'll be watching! Well, except for this weekend, since I'm going out of town. --Macros 11:01, 10 October 2008 (UTC) lolfail Yes, before anyone else says it, I called Metallica "obscure." I saw the words "Thrash Metal" and thought that was the name :> Still, INAFR --Macros 18:18, 10 October 2008 (UTC) :Lolfail. (T/ ) 18:38, 10 October 2008 (UTC) ::No me. (T/ ) 18:38, 10 October 2008 (UTC) :::My brain was in the process of melting down yesterday. It took a lot of very hot food (both spicy and temperature hot) and several caffeinated/carbonated beverages, along with several hours of sleep, to avoid getting critical mass. I feel much better today. --Macros 17:36, 11 October 2008 (UTC) ::::Critical Mass is lame. They're some stupid "Rights for Cyclists" group that is always causing trouble in San Francisco. I am glad you managed to avoid their greedy clutches. (T/ ) 23:19, 11 October 2008 (UTC) That movie You think it's the same guy again? No other edits on the IP, though... We'll see what he does later on the day, I suppose. I hate that link >.>" Über fail video is fail. --- -- (s)talkpage 18:09, 2 November 2008 (UTC) :lol you got vandalized. Yeah, I think it's him. At least we don't have to prove it now in order to ban him (afg and all that) ^^ --Macros 18:15, 2 November 2008 (UTC) ::Just great. Proxies. Sometimes I hate modern tech. --- -- (s)talkpage 18:26, 2 November 2008 (UTC) :::Or is it old tech, and he used another dial-up provider? If I had checked the IP, I could tell... --◄mendel► 19:03, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Image:Macros RedCitizen.jpg Your permission to undelete? Someone thought it would make a great example of what you can do with TexMod. Y/N? (T/ ) 19:42, 9 December 2008 (UTC) :Eh, sure. Who wants to see it, if I may ask? --Macros 22:02, 9 December 2008 (UTC) ::Warwick/some person from GWW who is prO at TexMod, whose name escapes me (T/ ) 01:27, 11 December 2008 (UTC) Talking about archives 1. Where's the link to the archive(s)? :o --- -- ( ) (talk) 21:04, 5 March 2009 (UTC) :Read my response on that page. --Macros 21:06, 5 March 2009 (UTC) ::LOL, this is easily long enough to 'chive, Macros -->Suicidal Tendencie 21:08, 5 March 2009 (UTC) ::Hmm, strong. Thought you'd have at least some form of a comment earlier than March 2008 :P You've been here since ~June 200'6'. Well, one step closer now! --- -- ( ) (talk) 21:09, 5 March 2009 (UTC) :::Suicidal: I'm trying to get the biggest talkpage on record before archiving. I should be there by 2037. :::Viper: The first comment was from January 2007 (by Firefox), but Warwick and that random vandal don't care about posting newest comments at the bottom. --Macros 21:13, 5 March 2009 (UTC) ::::True. Blind as a mole with it's eyes removed (carefully, and fully tranqed, of course!) --> --- -- ( ) (talk) 21:15, 5 March 2009 (UTC) :::::That was a year ago. Things change. --◄mendel► 10:39, 6 March 2009 (UTC) Brass Knuckles Did you check that in-game, what the stats for newly given Brass Knuckles are? --◄mendel► 16:12, 6 May 2009 (UTC) :Yes, I did before I reverted it. --Macros 17:46, 6 May 2009 (UTC) ::Thank you, it wasn't quite clear from your edit summary. :-P --◄mendel► 20:01, 6 May 2009 (UTC) :::Well, maybe they weren't lying (maybe their brain tricked them into seeing a 3, happens to me often enough), but I like saying the word "lies" :P I do AGF though. --Macros 20:35, 6 May 2009 (UTC) As I said.... And, while I'm here, Ooze Tonics phail A F K When 21:27, 16 May 2009 (UTC) :Don't be jealous that oozes have three tentacles while phantoms have no... lower body. --Macros 21:57, 16 May 2009 (UTC) test Firefox with Firebug is awesome --Gimmethegepgun 23:15, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :That would require learning how to use it and and at the moment I'm really fucking tired. --Macros 23:28, 30 June 2009 (UTC) ::It wouldn't take any effort to do what you were trying to do. All you were doing was changing values to see how they looked, right? You could do that in Firebug without having to preview and edit and all that crap --Gimmethegepgun 23:34, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :::I'll try again tomorrow when I can focus my eyes. --Macros 23:57, 30 June 2009 (UTC) ::::I'm doing that with the Web Developer plugin, just Ctrl-shift-E, find the rightmost index.php tab, and type the .css into it. --◄mendel► 01:29, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Are you on DDO? I saw a player named Macross the Black on Ghallanda last night. 01:35, September 21, 2009 (UTC) :Nope. And I wouldn't name a character Macross even if Macros was already taken. --Macros 01:53, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Chocolate fix Hmmm "Kit Cats", damn, now I crave a chocolate fix! ;) --Wolfie (talk| ) 07:39, September 28, 2009 (UTC) :I always crave a chocolate fix :( --Macros 07:44, September 28, 2009 (UTC) ::That's enough catting for me today. Now, to eat some cake to satisfy my chocolate craving... for the moment. --Macros 08:34, September 28, 2009 (UTC) :::I uaually eat Lions to fix my choclate cravings... Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 13:45, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Space Wombat http://www.jumpgateevolution.com/?landing. This reminded me of never having found a working FS2 torrent. Additionally, it looks rather interesting. Once I find out how to get the signup finished (signed up, now waiting for an email of sorts), I'm going to try it out. How're you doing? --- -- ( ) (talk) 20:12, November 26, 2009 (UTC) :Just got back from familyland and thanksgiving vacation. That does look interesting, but if those are in-game renders, then I will have to significantly upgrade my PC in order to play it. Too bad it's an MMORPG, and most likely pay to play... I haven't really had an interest in getting a new online game and meeting new people. Believe it or not, my guild is still active and we still play GW :P --Macros 01:37, November 28, 2009 (UTC) ::It apparently is "graphically stunning, but highly scaleable, allowing the game to run flawlessly on low end PCs." But I can't imagine it running well on my old computer, ever :P If it will turn out to be p2p, I'll pass regardless of awesomeness, I think. Beta could still be fun, though. ::I really should get to finishing Vanq some time. I've been telling myself to at least do one area every two days, but it's not working well... Killed Dhuum yet? ;o --- -- ( ) (talk) 12:43, November 28, 2009 (UTC) :::Actually, it doesn't look that much like an RPG after all. At least, it says it doesn't have "classes" and "levels" in the traditional sense. Hopefully that means it will be more like GW than WoW, i.e., once you reach the "cap", everyone's on equal footing, and it's player skill rather than equipment that makes you good. It also says they're aiming for a 2009 release, but are still in the alpha stages :P :::And no, we haven't beat Dhuum yet. They tried last night (without me, as I wasn't home yet), but none of us are familiar with the new spawns introduced in the Halloween update, so they were caught by surprise when they were expecting the Dryders to come over the bridge in Imprisoned Spirits (which they no longer do). Long story short, a spirit died, they got kicked out. --Macros 16:46, November 28, 2009 (UTC) ::::I presume there's some leveling system, since it was in Jumpgate 1, too. Classes could rely on the chosen ship, perhaps? Or there's just one class: Pilot :P Apparantly you can also go the economic route (mining and production) so I doubt your class is static ala almost any RPG. Ever played a WCIII Battleships map? Begin as a trader and suddenly pop up as a massive juggernaut of deathbringing (a little underleveled, but oh well). I share hopes on equipment vs. skill. Grinding should make you better, not good. ::::And that's why you should read the update notes properly :D --- -- ( ) (talk) 17:23, November 28, 2009 (UTC) :::::I did, and I warned them, but the notes don't say where the new spawns are. I have a feeling the Dryders appeared right where they were standing. They probably could have survived, but somehow one of the spirits died. Or perhaps two, they're not really sure. --Macros 22:20, November 28, 2009 (UTC) ::::::I signed up for the JumpGate beta on a whim. 23:02, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Wintersday Have a happy and a merry! — Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 18:07, December 25, 2009 (UTC) genericizing Snowball skills Every Halloween/Wintersday, I swear I'm going to go through all the festival-related articles and generalize them, but I never get around to it. Maybe this will be the year I finally do that. Thanks for taking care of a good bunch of them already! —Dr Ishmael 23:39, January 2, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, some of them didn't even have 2008, let alone 2009. I understand why it was done in the first place, though, because there was never any guarantee that they would be the same skills year after year. But after 4 years (not to mention Wintersday in July), I think it's pretty safe to make some assumptions. As for doing all of the festivals... even the quests? The items? The NPCs? That's a daunting task. --Macros 06:28, January 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Thus why I haven't done it yet. ^^; —Dr Ishmael 15:23, January 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, I finally did it. Thanks for catching the categories I missed there at the end - I'm surprised I didn't make more mistakes than that on the Canthan New Year stuff. And I'm very surprised that no one has commented on my utter obliteration of RC today. Oh well, just another day's work for the bot-man. —Dr Ishmael 04:56, January 24, 2010 (UTC) :::lol, I was going to comment, but then I decided to start a crusade, myself - organizing the Bestiary. Or at least the top levels of it. --Macros 04:58, January 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::Hoo yeah, that could certainly use some work. Good luck, break a leg, I'm off to bed. z_z —Dr Ishmael 04:59, January 24, 2010 (UTC) :::::Finished ^_^ Bed time for me too :P --Macros 06:26, January 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::::GJ breaking RC, you two - 500 changes and yet no more than 6 hours :( --◄mendel► 08:55, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Congratulations and a job well done; You ruined RC.. --- -- ( ) (talk) 13:28, January 24, 2010 (UTC) :Re: Viper's summary ("What happened to Bot Ishmael?"), I considered doing it on my bot account, but since I was actually editing the articles in addition to changing the categories, and I didn't know ahead of time which articles would need to be edited, I felt it didn't really qualify as a bot job. I could've restricted the work to changing categories and done it on the bot, then gone back through and edited the articles that needed it on my main, but that would've been very inefficient and would've added two edits to most of the articles' histories instead of just one. Yes, I spammed RC for four hours, but in the long run, a single edit is better. :Re: Viper's HTML comment, I can probably do that over the next week, before I start my job. It'll be a javascript function (or two) that you'll have to install to your .js file - I wouldn't feel confident putting it in the common.js. —Dr Ishmael 15:55, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Hiya Hey Macros. Sorry to bother you, but could you please explain what you mean here? afaik Signet of Binding should allow you to take his spirits (havn't tested) but... what got "fixed"? A F K When 14:48, January 3, 2010 (UTC) :Duncan doesn't actually have any spirits, and the level 24 ones surrounding him (along with all other "monster" spirits such as Spirit of The Mists) can no longer be stolen with Signet of Binding. For a couple days after Signet of Binding was changed, you could, but Anet fixed it pretty quick. --Macros 14:54, January 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Ah right, I knew he didn't cast them himself, but I wasn't aware that you could no longer steal them. ::Cheers. A F K When 11:09, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Shadow Form Sorry about that. I didn't know it wasn't tested thoroughly yet. Also, I have no idea how I reverted that. I didn't event touch the revert button, I just pressed edit and copy pasted that note :S Must be wikia being weird again or something.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 17:44, March 15, 2010 (UTC) :Heh, it's ok. I also have no idea what the difference is between "damage reduction" and "base damage reduction," but that wouldn't fit in the edit summary. I might test it later if no one else does first. Which means asking one of my guildies to kill me repeatedly with the catapult on the Isle of the Nameless. They shouldn't mind too much. --Macros 18:29, March 15, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm guessing base dmg reduction reduces damage before any other source like armor or prot skills, while the SoA type of dmg reduction goes last.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 21:27, March 15, 2010 (UTC) ::: Cool note removal bro. Did you test disenchantment on shadow form before you removed my note? Because it looked to me like you blatantly disregarded AGF. 03:36, March 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::Aw, I was hoping you'd accuse me of ignoring you. Oh well. 0/10 --Macros 18:14, March 22, 2010 (UTC) You're a bad troll :P Docta Jenkins 20:22, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Better red than dead? Since you've been adding all the Communist trivia, the removal of the note on Moleneaux caught my eye. The only reference I can think of for him would be Moulineaux, because (you'll love this) it's a commune. Groan? --'Snog' rat 16:43, May 2, 2010 (UTC) :haha, yeah, it's pretty unlikely :P And checking the Molyneux disambig page doesn't offer any enlightenment either. --Macros 16:56, May 2, 2010 (UTC) ::We shall see. this space! --'Snog' rat 12:17, May 3, 2010 (UTC) :::I am now watching it like a person who has it on his watchlist and checks his watchlist at least once a day. --Macros 16:43, May 3, 2010 (UTC) An Archive! You need one! -- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 16:22, May 13, 2010 (UTC) :I'm trying to beat Fyren for the largest talkpage ever. The only thing that saved the wiki from that monstrosity was divine intervention. I've figured out Fyren's mistakes, and have formulated a plan to make sure that doesn't happen to me. By flying under the radar (i.e., no spam pyramids), I should be able to avoid notice until it's too late. By then, my talkpage will have blocked the tubes, and I will be in control. :Obligatory evil laugh --Macros 18:50, May 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Your page: }} ::Fyren's page: ::You've got a bit of work ahead of you. —Dr Ishmael 19:00, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the answer Macros.Very much appreciated. removing for consistency across all other hero articles Good call. I didn't want to review 20 articles; I'm glad someone did. Thanks! —''Tennessee Ernie Ford'' (TEF) 17:30, July 24, 2010 (UTC) :You caught my ball and carried it all the way to the touchdown! Good job! --◄mendel► 19:27, July 24, 2010 (UTC) :(edit conflict) Why isn't that on the hero articles already? It's not even noted on Hero that I can see (holy cow that page is bloated). If no one else feels like it, I'll go note it on all the heroes' articles later today. —Dr Ishmael 19:36, July 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, the hero article needs help... there's 2 charts listing all the heroes, one of which is far more complete and useful o_O --Macros 17:24, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 17:35, December 1, 2010 (UTC)